


Names

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: Of Any Other Name [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun is in love; just not to the person Jongwoon thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done... I'm extremely new to the fandom and they just won't stop. ;A;
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not American-picked, so please forgive future grammatical errors.

“Sungminnie?” Jongwoon asked, putting most of his weight on his hands while he propped his chin onto Kyuhyun’s shoulder. He was ignored in preference to a random game of first player shooting, the television screen suddenly splattered with blood that made him cringe.

But today was definitely going to be the day he finds out who Kyuhyun’s in love with.

The youngest of the group had come up to him one day and spectacularly flailed in the midst of asking for love advice before he decided to just drop it altogether. Jongwoon, though, couldn’t help curiosity. He was a _hyung_ and that meant meddling in his _dongsaengs’s_ lives, most especially their love lives. Kyuhyun, however, managed to dodge most questions by merely answering, “No, hyung.”

Jongwoon pouted, his bottom lip protruded and cheeks blown. He was running out of names.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he sat behind Kyuhyun. He wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist as he shuffled a bit to get comfortable, and dropped his chin back onto the younger’s shoulder. “Your fan service is quite convincing.”

Kyuhyun’s game character was hit by the enemy more than once as soon as Jongwoon became comfortable, his chest flushed against the other’s back. His eyebrows knot down the middle and his lips twitched into a confused frown. Kyuhyun lost.

“It’s just that,” Jongwoon’s face contorts in a deeper confused frown because Kyuhyun stuttered. “Fan service.” The game was saved and paused. Kyuhyun gently tapped Jongwoon’s hands, indicating he was moving. Jongwoon loosened his grip and Kyuhyun stood up.

Jongwoon watched as Kyuhyun made his way to the door, jumping when the younger closed it none-too-gently.

\--

Kyuhyun held his face. He felt warm, of course he felt warm, he was in Jongwoon’s embrace! A few days ago, when he tried to ask Jongwoon for love advice, he asked to gauge a possible reaction. The typical “I have this friend who likes his hyung,” question which anyone who loved watching dramas would know! But no, not Jongwoon.

Jongwoon understood that “this friend” was in fact, Kyuhyun, but he didn’t get the hint that “his hyung” meant him. Jongwoon was stubbornly dense and Kyuhyun, for the life of him, can’t understand why he fell in love in the first place.

He was running out of excuses.

And basically resulted to literally just running out.

The days following his failed inquiry were met with lots of names. Names Kyuhyun couldn’t even imagine being _with_. Though if he were to think about it, he was relieved Jongwoon wasn’t the least bit disgusted. But the names were beginning to hit close to home, especially after earlier when he resulted to mentioning _Sungmin_.

Who was, in fact, snuggling up closely to Ryeowook in the kitchen, blatantly flirting while they were cooking dinner. Kyuhyun scratched his head in annoyance and groaned out loud, catching the two’s attention.

“Oh, Kyu. I thought you’d be with Jongwoonie-hyung?” Ryeowook said after a quick glance as he continued to chop the onions.

A door was opened then closed, bare footsteps thudding towards the kitchen. “Are you sure it’s not Siwon either?” Jongwoon asked. Kyuhyun groaned again and slammed his head onto the table, not noticing Jongwoon sat down beside him.

“That’s it,” Jongwoon sighed and admitted defeat after a few minutes of hearing only the frying pan. “I’ve run out of names.”

A plate filled with fried vegetables and a bowl of rice appears in front of them as Ryeowook and Sungmin joined them for lunch.

“Not quite, hyung.” Sungmin said as he began to eat.

“You missed one.” Ryeowook answered Jongwoon’s confused look, resisting to coo at his hyung’s face when the eldest pouted with one end of the chopsticks in his mouth.

He missed one? How could he miss one? He was sure he mentioned every Super Junior member, even Zhoumi and Henry. Who was he missing?

Jongwoon’s thoughts occupied him that he didn’t realize they were all finished until he faintly heard a “Good luck, Kyu—fighting!!” and a soft thud of a closed door.

“Kyu?” Jongwoon called, the younger’s head still on the table. “Kyu?” He stretched the syllable. Kyuhyun grunted in acknowledgement. Jongwoon placed his hand at the back of Kyuhyun’s head and unconsciously ran his hand through the younger’s hair.

“You’re not… in love with yourself, are you?”

Kyuhyun snapped up, causing Jongwoon to jerk back his hand and their eyes met, wide and shocked. Kyuhyun’s mouth agape because Jongwoon’s cluelessness was going to be _the death of him._

“What, no, _hyung_!” Kyuhyun whined, pulling a disgusted face. He’s awesome, but he wasn’t _that_ narcissistic!

Jongwoon shrugged and returned to pet Kyuhyun’s head, reaching further now that Kyuhyun sat straight. “You were the only one I hadn’t mentioned.”

Kyuhyun turned to him and saw Jongwoon’s face soften with a small smile. He caught Jongwoon’s wrist and lowered it. He felt his heart speed up so fast, he thought it was jumping out any second. He looked directly into Jongwoon’s eyes, growing bigger with curiosity.

“Jongwoon,” Kyuhyun whispered as he tugged the hand and pulled Jongwoon closer. “You forgot the name Jongwoon.”

Jongwoon’s eyes widen even more at the realization. Kyuhyun knew Jongwoon understood because he watched the normally pale cheeks become pink until down his chest that was not covered by the tight V-Neck shirt.

“Jong—woon? You’re in love with…” he gulped and moved back against the chair when Kyuhyun inched forward. “Jongwoon?”

The last thing Jongwoon saw was Kyuhyun’s smile and the last thing he heard was “Yes. His name is Kim Jongwoon.”

The last thing he remembers, though, were Kyuhyun’s plump lips against his.


End file.
